particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Urban Party
Information (May 2507) The Liberal Urban Party, otherwise known as LUP, has as its main objective, to improve the organizational structure of Kafuristan, as well as amend the nation's foreign policy. Secondary aims involve the liberation of Kafuristan from any conservative and restrictive ideas, the support of civil rights, improvements in national education and health, as well as infrastructure standards. The party's last aim is to preserve economic incline, military independence and autonomy of the national government. The restriction of economical and civil rights is not an option in the LUP. Board Statistics *Logo: : "For the people, by the people" *Party Founder: : George S.K (LDS), Farid al-Maximilian (LUP) *Founded: : May 2448 (LDS), August 2499 (LUP) *Nation: : U.M.R of Kafuristan *Headquarters: : Tordary, Sturmburg *Political Ideology / Position / Market: : Liberalism / Center / Capitalism *Colours: : DarkGoldenRod *Militia Name: : Liberal Order Re-Establishment Units(LOREU) *Militia Number: : 142,590 Candidates *President: :Farid ibn Harold al-Maximilian *Head of Government: :Nasheeta al-Maximilian *Foreign Affairs: :Rakkas al-Atif *Internal Affairs: :Abu Tamouz *Finance: :Amir al-Raja *Defence: :Nazeem ibn Yabiss *Justice: :Siraj-Al-Leil *Infrastructure and Development: :Abu Esmak al-Basim *Health and Social Services: :Ya-Allah ibn Latif al-Imam *Education and Culture: :Abu Saber ibn Shaker *Science and Technology: :Sabahat al-Shams *Food and Agriculture: :Esmak ibn Wadi *Environment and Tourism: :Geedar al-Zayn *Trade and Industry: :Majeeda al-Muna Party Organisations The Liberal Urban Party tried to enforce their ideologies by entering various organizations. The list below indicates the current organizations of which LUP is a member. Membership List *Kafuristani Neutral Coalition *International Human Rights Movement *United Majatran Republican Convention *Pan-Majatran Movement *United Nations Coalition *Liberal Democracy Foundation Newspaper The LUP currently maintains the Liberal Fox, a quite informative station, with regular updates, which has recorded Kafuristani history since its foundation. It is situated in Tordary, Sturmburg and it is the only operating station in Kafuristan, which regularly broadcasts news. The station maintains no article, however, certain information is hopefully going to be written in the party's information. History The party's history can be categorized in small parts, which are the following: (2448-2477) George S.K, a quite and liberal man arrived in the political background, after years in the Kafuristani military. None of the existing parties, at that time, expressed his beliefs, therefore we travelled to Tordary, located and convinced a few citizens to form the 'Liberal Democratic Socialists'. Without any funds or power, the party remained last for many years. The National Arab Party had almost transformed Kafuristan when May 2468 came and the elections declared George S.K the new president and the LDS the largest party, with a huge difference. A series of amendements followed, improving Kafuristan. Organizational problems were not solved and George S.K did not manage to open Kafuristan to the international community. After another two legislative elections, during the Kafuristani Left-Right conflict, in which the LDS, although member of the Kafuri Left Coalition, remained neutral, the National Arab Party achieved victory once again, crushing the LDS. (2477-2485) After a few years of power, the LDS found itself struggling over legislation matters. The NAP, along with other parties, tried to re-amend the amendements which were previously made by the left parties during the LDS's rise. However, George S.K was replaced by Harold Maximilian, who managed to bring the LDS back to power. Nightmares begun when lobby groups, along with George S.K, started pushing Harold Maximilian to stop proposing and passing new,imrpoved foreign policies for Kafuristan. Few years had passed, when, after the drop of the LDS, Harold Maximilian was murdered and George S.K took over the LDS, renamed it into "Capitalist Dictatorship Party", and used the militia to commit terrible crimes against Kafuristani citizens. All news have been reported by the Liberal Fox. A few months later, George S.K was arrested, the CDP was dismantled and the nightmare was over. The LDS was reformed by a small group of men who kept the LDS alive. (2485-2499) The appearance of the son of Harold, Farid al-Maximilian forms this part of history of the LDS. The party was struggling over internal matters, while trying to improve the organization of the party. Many internal party problems were ahead as well, leaving Farid, a military economist, with a headache. Failure came in the next elections. As well as in the next, however, a short incline extended the life period of the LDS. However, soon enough, the party members realized they were not welcome, their ideologies mostly, in Kafuristan. Soon enough, the party was broken up, however, not totally, since it was reformed just before the entry of the 26th century. (2499-NOW) We meet out party as 'Liberal Urban Party'.